In the field of labels or like media of the pressure-sensitive type, conventional manufacture of such labels involves the use of a pressure-sensitive material that is applied to a substrate or face stock, usually paper, in the form of a continuous web. The pressure-sensitive material on the substrate is then dried to form a bond of the material and the substrate. A release sheet or liner, also usually provided as a continuous web that is coated with a release agent, is applied to the exposed pressure-sensitive material, adhesive surface to form a substrate-pressure-sensitive, adhesive-release, sheet label stock.
It is known that pressure-sensitive labels or like media provide carrier means for bar code symbols that are used on numerous products for identification and pricing matters. The labels are applied to the article or product by the manufacturer and the bar codes are used by wholesalers and retailers in the course of business in dealing with the customer or end user.
It is also known that labels bearing such bar code symbols are provided with a coating or protective agent so that the bar code survives tests of time and environment. In this regard, it is extremely important that the bar code be readily acceptable and in good condition for reading or scanning by a bar code reader.
Representative documentation in the field of pressure-sensitive labels or the like includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,586, issued to J. J. Blum on Jul. 3, 1979, which discloses a labeling system having a transport cover sheet, a removable separator sheet, a label and a removable backing sheet. The cover sheet and the separator sheet may be folded back to expose the label.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,284, issued to J. E. Ashley on Dec. 25, 1979, discloses an identifying tag having a label with one of a plurality of geometrical shapes, one of a plurality of colors, and one of a plurality of alphanumeric characters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,608, issued to R. W. Denny et al. on Apr. 6, 1982, discloses a label having a first sheet portion with a protective liner, and a second strip portion. The second strip portion is folded under the first sheet portion and has tear lines to enable removal of a front part to expose printed matter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,573, issued to R. C. Lomeli et al. on Apr. 12, 1983, discloses a business form with a removable label that includes a layer adhesively secured to a substrate which is die cut and peelable from the layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,539, issued to P. H. Hamisch on Jul. 3, 1984, discloses a composite label web that includes a carrier web and a label web. The label web is divided into a series of labels having three parts and two of the parts provide a projecting portion that is folded under one part.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,361, issued to R. S. Foster on Sep. 30, 1986, discloses a shipping label having an upper layer, an intermediate layer, and a lower layer with spaces for data or address, and the lower layer is die cut to allow removal thereof for attaching to a document.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,837, issued to J. B. Mack on Nov. 11, 1986, discloses a multi-layered label with a first cover sheet and a second cover sheet and a folded leaflet member which is swung open along a hinge line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,439, issued to K. H. Wilck on Apr. 18, 1989, discloses a composite label with a base sheet removably adhered to a stock carrier and having a cover sheet removably connected to the base sheet. The base sheet includes an upper sheet with cutout portions and a lower sheet with a smooth surface for easy separation of labels in the cutout portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,058, issued to J. R. Jameson on Mar. 20, 1990, discloses a multi-ply form with a first web and a second web, the first web having a die-cut portion with an additional die-cut segment within the die-cut portion, and the second web having a die-cut portion in registry with the first die-cut portion and with a label.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,179, issued to B. A. Ehret et al. on May 22, 1990, discloses a shipping label with a price tag portion folded thereunder, and a release liner releasably adhered to the label. The price tag portion is smaller than the label and the label has a perf line for removal of a portion of the label.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,684, issued to F. C. Vermeulen on Jun. 12, 1990, discloses a multi-ply substrate and a label thereon. The substrate is releasably secured to a temporary carrier, and the parts have adhesive surfaces enabling removal of separate portions.
And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,606, issued to J. W. Moss on Jun. 26, 1990, discloses a label with closed peripheral portions removable to define indicia and a cover over the portions and extending beyond the margins of the label.